The Benton Club
The leading spirit in the organization of The Benton Club was Winslow Judson, actively aided by his partner William Duffield Bell Motter. Their legal firm of Judson & Motter was by 1887 a leading one in the city. Winslow Judson was born in 1845 at Ogdensburg, New York. He graduated from Hamilton College at the age of twenty and, following the example of his father, a prominent attorney, he attended Albany, New York, Law School. On graduation in 1866 he came to St. Joseph. W. D. B. Motter was born in 1848 at Hagerstown, Maryland. He read law with his father, a judge of the Circuit Court. He was an older brother of Louis and Isaac Motter, and a first cousin of Joshua Motter. In 1870, at the age of twenty-two, hc went to Seneca, Kansas, for a year and then came to St. Joseph in 1871. The next year he joined the law firm of which Winslow Judson was the senior member. In 1878 the firm of Judson & Motter were associated with the Chicago attorneys Isham & Lincoln (Robert E. Lincoln, son of Abraham Lincoln) in the foreclosure and later reorganization of the St. Joseph & Denver City Railroad as the St. Joseph & Grand Island. The fee received by the two firms, and divided equally between them, was one of the largest ever paid up to that time in the United States -- $55,000. In 1879 Mr. Judson organized the St. Joseph Board of Trade, later serving as its president. In 1880 he formed a company to build the Union Passenger Station. In 1882 he was manager of the St. Joseph & Western Railroad and he served as vice-president of the St. Joseph, St. Louis & Santa Fe Railroad. It was through his efforts that the Atchison, Topeka & Santa Fe Railroad came into St. Joseph. Mr. Judson died in 1890 and Mr. Motter in 1894. Early in 1887 out of the office of Judson & Motter came a notice which was mailed to 125 leading citizens of St. Joseph, inviting them to join in the formation of a social club. On June 8 papers of incorporation of the Benton Club House Company were filed at the Buchanan County Courthouse. The purpose of the corporation was "to purchase, to sell, to own, use and occupy Real Estate for the mutual profit of the members thereof.” Forty-one men were the original stockholders, each subscribing $500. These original subscribers, listed alphabetically, were: ' ' On June 10, 1887, the Benton Club House Company purchased for $20,000 the two lots and three houses on the northwest corner of Seventh and Faraon Streets. The seller of the property was George Olds, general agent of the Kansas City, St. Joseph & Council Bluffs Railway. He had occupied the house on the corner, and had rented to C. M. Carter, auditor of the Railway, the house on the north, and to M. S. Norman, prominent shoe manufacturer, the house on the West, On June 14, 1887, a meeting was held to organize the Benton Club, an unincorporated association. Officers were elected: Winslow Judson, president; Dr. T. H. Doyle, vice-president; and W. A. P. McDonald, secretary and treasurer. The forty-one stockholders of the Club House Company were charter members of the Club and invitations to join with an admission fee of $100 and annual dues of $50 were sent to over a hundred men. Included in this list were: Dr. J. M. Austin Dr. W. I. Heddens C. W. Noyes Dr. A. V. Banes R. V. Hendrick Herbert A. Owen J. F. Barnard J. W. Hingston John S. Patee Geo. Buell W. K. James F. M. Posegate C. C. Burnes F. H. Judson H. M. Ramey C. F. Burnes J. J. Judson C. N. Regnier L. C. Burnes C. S. Kemper John D. Richardson, Jr. J. T. Carbry G. A. Kennard N.J. Riley C. M. Carter Henry Krug, Jr. Jos. S. Roberts. T.J. Chew, Jr. G. G. Lacy Rev. Jas. Runcie J. B. Collins L. R. Lancaster C. A. Shoup Dr. C. H. Darby Ernest Lindsay A. T. Smith John Doniphan J. W. McAlister E. C. Smith John Donovan, Jr. J. H. McCord O. M. Spencer E. J. Eckel S. S. McCord P. E. Studebaker G.J. Englehart Alex. H. McDonald Edw. Townsend W. H. Floyd C. C. McDonald John Townsend Paul Franke John I. McDonald B. R. Vineyard Louis Fuelling Silas McDonald Dr. C. H. Wallace Dr. Jacob Geiger Geo. R. Mann H. K. White H. L. George E. L. Marney B.J. Woodson A. A. Gower Elliott Marshall S. C. Woodson E. C. Hartwig J. B. Moss Silas Woodson E. F. Hartwig John L. Motter J. C. Wyatt Louis Hax, Jr. Louis Motter C. W. Wyndham Dr. J. W. Heddens M. S. Norman Waller Young The name of the Club was chosen because of the prominent part which Thomas Hart Benton of St. Louis had taken in achieving statehood for Missouri in 1821 and again in securing the Platte Purchase of 1836. Benton was an original United States senator for Missouri, and he was re-elected to that office for a period of thirty years. The St. Joseph newspapers of August 7, 1887, reported: “Yesterday afternoon at 2:40 p.m. the K.C., St. J., and C.B. train brought the private car of Winslow Judson, President of the St.J. & G.I.R.R. and his party of friends back from a trip to Yellowstone Park. ‘A full force of carpenters are now at work on the Olds property at Seventh and Faraon Streets, purchased by the Benton Club House Company and the interior will be finished in two weeks. The buildings have undergone a thorough remodeling and it will be one of the most elegant private clubhouses in the West. Electric bells and speaking tubes will connect all the rooms. The first invited guest of the Club will probably be Grover Cleveland. St. Joseph was the first city to send an invitation to President Cleveland. He has already signified his intention of visiting St. Louis and Kansas City, so his acceptance of our invitation is expected daily.’ The newspapers of November 11, 1887, reported: "The handsome Clubhouse of the Benton Club was thrown open to visitors yesterday, and all day long the friends of members kept pouring in, and a thorough inspection of the elegant house was made. A dainty lunch was spread at noon, and was greatly enjoyed by all present. In addition a number of private dinners were given. The Clubhouse is unsurpassed in its appointments and is one of the finest in the entire West. The halls and billiard room have inlaid floors, easy couches, cozy arm chairs, and everything for comfort. The culinary department is a treasure within itself; nothing is wanting for convenience; everything is neat and clean. The bill of fare includes everything in the market, deliciously prepared and beautifully served. It is indeed a treat to the ladies to be allowed the privilege of visiting it once a week, every Thursday being given to them.' On December 9, 1888, the newspapers said: "The Benton Club, which numbers among its members some of the wealthiest and most prominent in social and business affairs, gave the first reception since the addition to the house, on Thursday evening. The company was small, but very congenial, and the entertainment was elegant in all its appointments. The rooms are beautifully finished and artistically furnished, the handsome draperies giving a home-like appearance. A full orchestra sent out delightful music and the dancers glided smoothly over the canvassed floors. The gentlemen were in full evening dress, and the ladies never looked more elegant. Among those present were: Mr. and Mrs. R. V. Hendrick, Mr. and Mrs. S. M. Nave, Dr. and Mrs. J. W. Heddens, Mr. and Mrs.J. S. Brittain, Mr. and Mrs. C. C. Burnes, Mr. and Mrs. Josh Motter, Misses Susan Steele, Jessie Brittain, Millie Brittain, Sue McCord, Virginia Burnes, Miss McAlister of Kentucky, Messrs. Alex. McDonald, Sam McCord, Joe Moss, Frank Smith, and James McCord. The newspapers of Sunday, January 6, 1901, reported: "The first event of importance on St. Joseph's social calendar for the New Year was the formal opening of the ballroom at the Benton Club. A large number of members and their friends were present. Many improvements have been made at the Club House, the most important of which is the large apartment on the west, which may be used as a ballroom, banquet hall, and for private theatricals. The room is about forty feet square and the roof is to be converted into a roof garden next Summer. The ballroom is decorated in red and white, the walls displaying wide stripes of these prettily contrasting colors. The new facilities of the Club led to an increased membership and a high point was reached in 1903 with 211 resident members and 58 non-resident. A new service was offered by the employment of a barber to be in attendance at the Club on Sunday mornings. During World War I and World War II the Club was well represented in the military services. During World War II when the United States Army Air Force had a large installation at Rosecrans Field, St. Joseph, a number of the officers were elected to membership in the Club. This hospitality to men far from their homes was appreciated by them and by their presence they made a real contribution to the Club. The Benton Club is approaching its hundredth birthday. During the many years of its life the Club has been a comfortable and pleasant gathering place for many St. Joseph families and their friends. Its guests have come from all parts of the world and its hospitality is legendary.